Sand's Shadow
by Luniwen
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !

**Rating :** … Aucune idée ! Ca dépendra des moments, je pense. 8D

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. OwO En revanche, Taharka et tout ce petit beau monde qui va avec, oui. Donc pas touche ou je mords. ewe

**Note :** Taharka est mon tout premier véritable personnage. Il a pas mal évolué depuis le temps, et c'est avec un véritable plaisir que je le retrouve pour cette fanfiction qui promet d'être particulière ! J'espère que vous amuserez à la lire autant que moi je m'amuse à l'écrire ! =3

* * *

L'avantage d'être si petit, c'est que personne ne fait attention à soi lorsqu'on passe quelque part. On devient pratiquement invisible, et surtout aux yeux des grandes brutes épaisses qui ne jurent que par la grandeur et la force pure.

L'avantage d'être si vieux, c'est qu'on sait tellement de choses qu'on devient une véritable encyclopédie sur pattes ! En revanche, il y a un inconvénient majeur… En plus d'une flopée d'autres. On ne peut jamais avoir la paix. Jamais. En permanence c'est un véritable assaut de questions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Un peu comme celle qu'on venait juste de lui poser.

« Pitié, ne me dites pas qu'il vient de me demander qui est Anubis… Par les sables du désert, il vient bien de me le demander ! Non mais quel inculte, quel ignorant, quel sombre idiot, quel… Abruti fini pas plus malin qu'un demi-grain de raisin ! »

Et ça aurait pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, si une certaine personne ne lui avait pas asséné un coup bien senti sur le crâne. Le chacal noir poussa un cri de mécontentement qui s'acheva en léger grondement, avant de reporter ses prunelles d'ambre sur l'impudent qui avait osé le frapper lui, l'honorable –et surtout très casse-pied- Envoyé d'Anubis.

Plait-il ? Tout ceci est très vague, vous voulez des précisions ? Mais il n'y a qu'à demander, comme dirait l'autre ! Laissez-moi vous expliquer tout ceci, et pour cela je vous propose d'ouvrir une parenthèse dans la narration.

Commençons par le commencement (logique imparable n'est-il pas ?). Taharka est l'Envoyé du dieu de l'Ancienne Egypte Anubis, divinité veillant sur les défunts et grand maître de l'embaumement, entre autres illustres fonctions et attributions. Comme vous devez vous en douter, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un chacal comme les autres, en témoigne son apparence pour le moins… Atypique. Mesurant un peu moins d'un mètre au garrot, il ressemble énormément aux représentations animales de celui qu'il aime appeler son patron, ce chacal fin au possible au pelage ras d'un obsidienne profond aux yeux cernés d'or. Le physique de Taharka, c'est ça. De grandes oreilles dont l'intérieur est doré, des griffes immaculées bien plus tranchantes qu'elles ne le semblent au premier abord, une gueule fine et racée abritant des crocs effilés, une musculature discrète mais puissante, des iris ambrés… Il n'y a pas plus à dire.

Ah, il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Taharka n'est pas une bête ordinaire. A vrai dire, techniquement il n'en est pas une. Il s'agit d'un Elémentaire de Sable, une créature asexuée qui peut prendre absolument toutes les formes dont elle a envie. Mais ne vous avisez pas de dire qu'il pourrait être une femelle, il se mettrait en colère… « J'suis asexué mais j'suis un mâle, la ferme ! » …. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais… ?

Maintenant, expliquons un peu la situation décrite dans la narration se trouvant en début de page. La personne –ou plutôt l'homme- qui a donné un coup sur la tête de notre chacal n'est autre que le célèbre Tony Stark. Oui oui, parfaitement. Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, si vous préférez. Ah, je vous vois venir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce souk, êtes-vous en train de vous demander ? Je sais, je sais, c'est le bordel. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout ceci est en vérité parfaitement logique. Quand on suit l'histoire depuis le début.

C'est pour cela que je vous propose de laisser en plan cette situation-là, et de bien vouloir me suivre pour un flash-back qui sera des plus utiles afin d'éclairer votre lanterne. Comment Taharka en est arrivé à côtoyer les Avengers, et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour que des cultures si différentes en viennent à se croiser ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout en lisant la suite, et bien plus encore !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !

**Rating :** … Aucune idée ! Ca dépendra des moments, je pense. 8D

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. OwO En revanche, Taharka et tout ce petit beau monde qui va avec, oui. Donc pas touche ou je mords. ewe

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews et tout le toutim, ça motive mine de rien ! *^* J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas ceux et/ou celles qui l'attendaient.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** L'orage de la discorde

Les choses avaient indéniablement changées depuis ce que les journalistes avaient baptisé la bataille de New York. Cette dernière –mise à feu et à sang en bonne partie- avait pratiquement été remise à neuf. Les travaux étaient en bonne voie (pour ne pas dire terminés à quelques détails près), et la plupart des gens avaient donc pu retrouver leur logement. Enfin… Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas décidé de mettre définitivement les voiles loin de la Grosse Pomme, en tout cas !

Notre cher Tony Stark ne faisait pas partie de ces personnes-ci. Pourtant, lui n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour disparaître à Los Angeles, Miami… Ou n'importe quelle ville du monde, en fait. Mais non. Etrangement, il restait à New York. Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était comme si, au plus profond de lui, quelque chose lui murmurait qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Alors il restait là, supervisant la réparation de la tour Stark tout en se penchant sur de nouvelles armures. Fatigué par tout cela, l'ingénieur ne montrait plus beaucoup le bout de son nez dehors. Tout son temps était réinvesti dans ses inventions, ses plans, et parfois ses rêvasseries décousues. Tony se demandait souvent ce qui serait arrivé si lui et les autres Avengers n'avaient pas été en mesure de repousser les Chitauris. La Terre serait sous l'emprise de Loki, à l'heure qu'il est, sans aucun doute. Ce qui n'aurait rien eu de bien agréable. Enfin, en tout cas était-ce là ce qu'il pensait.

Pour ce qui était de ses camarades super-héros bancales, Tony n'avait que peu de nouvelles de leur part. Enfin, à part de Barton et Banner, avec lesquels il avait tissé une amitié plutôt solide. Etonnamment, l'archer et l'ingénieur s'entendaient à merveille, et ce malgré quelques différences non négligeables dans leurs caractères. L'un comme l'autre avaient juste appris à les dépasser, sans s'offusquer outre mesure des paroles parfois un peu blessantes qu'ils pouvaient avoir, celles-ci n'étant jamais faites volontairement. Ils se voyaient donc assez régulièrement, pour discuter calmement autour d'un verre. Enfin, quand Clint ne devait pas courir à droite et à gauche pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, évidemment.

Pour ce qui était de ce cher Bruce, eh bien il avait accepté de rester à la tour Stark pour y poursuivre ses recherches sur les rayons gamma, bénéficiant de tout le matériel nécessaire à ses expériences et d'un laboratoire privé mis entièrement à sa seule et unique disposition. La seule personne qui venait à y pénétrer n'était autre que Tony. Tout simplement parce que fouiner partout était dans sa nature, et qu'il aimait bien venir jeter un œil à ce que faisait Banner. Et puis, il ne voulait pas le laisser trop s'isoler non plus, même s'il n'en disait rien pas plus qu'il ne le laissait transparaître. Plus que quiconque Tony savait ce que ça faisait de se sentir sur la touche. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse ressentir ça. Pas tant qu'il serait là pour y remédier, en tout cas.

Du côté de Natasha… Notre play-boy multimilliardaire n'avait de nouvelles que par le biais de Clint. La demoiselle semblait bien occupée à trancher quelques gorges par-ci, par-là… Allez savoir, avec elle !

Et Thor… Etait retourné sur Asgard avec son petit frère adoré et le Tesseract. Bon débarras ! Non parce que la magie et tout le bordel, ça va deux secondes, hein. Son truc à lui c'était la technologie, les chiffres bien logiques et sensés, en un mot comme en cent : la réalité. Les dieux et ce qui allait avec, pour lui ça n'avait jamais été que de la mythologie pure et dure, des choses qui n'avaient pas de réelle existence, nées de l'imaginaire des Hommes et de leur fichue tendance à vouloir trouver des explications à tout. Et sûrement pas quelque chose de concret qui pourrait venir vous taper sur la tronche à la première occasion venue !

Alors forcément, après tous ces évènements, Tony en était arrivé à se questionnes sur un paquet de choses. Et si ces légendes que l'on pouvait lire dans les livres, ces contes qui paraissent à tous si abracadabrants, étaient en réalité basés sur des faits bien réels ? Des faits parfois déformés –preuve en était des récits qui attribuaient à Loki une femme répondant au nom de Sigyn alors que Thor avait assuré à Stark que si son frère était marié, il aurait été au courant- mais des faits qui n'en demeuraient à la base pas moins tangibles. Ca risquait de devenir compliqué si toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables en venaient à se taper dessus comme une bande de crétins en choisissant la Terre comme lieu d'affrontement…

Bah, il verrait ça plus tard ! Pour le moment, Tony avait plus important à se soucier. Fury l'avait convoqué (parce qu'une invitation dans le genre qu'il avait reçue sonnait bien plus comme un ordre que comme quelque chose de facultatif), et même si ça lui aurait fait plaisir d'arriver en retard rien que pour faire enrager le borgne, il avait résolu d'être raisonnable et de se dépêcher pour être à l'heure. Après tout, peut-être était-ce important.

_« Prenez garde aux Ombres qui grandissent au cœur de la Nuit, elles pourraient devenir vos pires ennemies. »_

Un violent orage avait éclaté au dessus de cette île isolée d'Asgard. Une île désertée par la vie, au sol gris et terne, poussiéreux. Rien n'y poussait, et rien n'y pousserait jamais. Autrefois, les Ases naviguaient non loin de ses côtes, mais lorsque d'affreux grondements avaient commencé à s'en élever, tous avaient rayé ce bout de terre de leurs cartes nautiques, et plus aucune créature vivante n'osait s'en approcher.

Et là, d'aveuglants éclairs accompagnés du fracas du tonnerre venaient compléter ce tableau peu engageant. Un véritable déluge se mit à tomber, inondant bien vite les crevasses que le temps avait creusées au fil des années.

Cependant le sol n'était pas la seule chose que l'eau détrempait. Au centre de cette île, Odin et d'autres Asgardiens avaient enchaîné, il y a fort longtemps, une bête immense dont la puissance qui ne cessait de croître avait effrayés. Son épais pelage argent cendré, imbibé de pluie, se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration lente et tranquille. Fenrir s'était depuis longtemps résigné à son exil. Ses fines prunelles vertes –les mêmes que celles de son père- s'étaient fermées il y a des siècles de ça. Personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il avait accepté cette idée, et ne tentait plus de se libérer de Gleipnir, ce maudit ruban enchanté créé par les Nains sur ordre d'Odin, l'homme qui aurait normalement dû être un grand-père aimant et protecteur. Celui-là même qui lui avait placé une épée en travers de la gueule pour la maintenir grande ouverte, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne tenterait pas de ronger ses liens.

Le Loup ignorait ce qui était advenu de ses frère et sœur, Jörmungandr et Hel, pas plus qu'il n'avait de nouvelles de son père. Complètement coupé du monde, la seule chose qui lui parvenait ici était les murmures lointains de l'océan et les hurlements du vent. Parcourir à nouveau librement les forêts d'Asgard était un rêve qu'il avait abandonné et auquel il ne pensait plus, à présent. C'aurait été trop douloureux.

Pourtant… Rêvait-il ou bien l'étreinte du ruban se faisait de moins en moins forte ? Perplexe, Fenrir ouvrit enfin les yeux, avec difficulté d'abord, aveuglé par le peu de lumière que l'orage laissait passer et les éclairs qu'il lançait. Une fois ses iris accoutumés à la luminosité, il put enfin jeter un œil sur ce qu'il se passait. Effectivement, ses liens étaient en train de se défaire ! Le moment du Ragnarök était-il venu ? Enfin, en admettant que cette légende soit vraie, et honnêtement, même s'il détestait Odin, le Loup ne se voyait pas le dévorer… Parce qu'au fond, il restait le père de son propre géniteur, et que ça ne se faisait pas de tuer un membre de sa famille. Puis il savait que grand-mère Frigga serait désespérée si elle perdait son époux. Et Fen' adorait sa grand-mère. Il ne ferait donc aucun mal au Père de Toutes Choses, même si parfois il fallait avouer que ça le démangeait pas mal.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fenrir se leva, appréhendant que Gleipnir ne se resserre subitement autour de lui, comme c'était déjà arrivé un bon nombre de fois, à l'époque où il se débattait encore pour essayer de s'enfuir. Des tentatives qui s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants où il avait bien failli terminer étouffé par le ruban tellement ce dernier serrait fort.

Mais là… Non. Rien. Gleipnir tomba mollement sur le sol détrempé, sans un bruit. S'aidant d'une patte, le Loup retira enfin cette lame qui avait élu domicile dans sa gueule durant toutes ces années. Ses mâchoires craquèrent quand il les ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises, comme pour les dérouiller, puis il s'ébroua énergiquement afin de réveiller ses muscles endormis par cet interminable moment d'immobilité forcée.

Libre… Libre, il était finalement libre ! Bon, sa fourrure était dans un état déplorable, pour ne pas dire pitoyable, mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. Rien qui ne puisse être arrangé. Fenrir leva son museau vers le ciel obscurci par un épais manteau de nuages noirs, et un imperceptible sourire lupin s'esquissa sur ses babines. A présent qu'il était enfin en mesure d'aller et venir à sa guise, il savait ce qu'il allait faire en premier, avant toute chose. Retrouver son père.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !

**Rating :** … Aucune idée ! Ca dépendra des moments, je pense. 8D

**Disclaimer :**Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. OwO En revanche, Taharka et tout ce petit beau monde qui va avec, oui. Donc pas touche ou je mords. ewe

**Note :** Wow, encore des gens qui suivent cette fic ! Je ne pensais pas que ça plairait, j'avais un peu peur de faire un flop, vu l'originalité du truc ! xD Merci beaucoup, je tâcherai de ne pas trop traîner pour publier la suite. owo

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Les bestioles parlantes, ça existe, si si

Cynopolis, que les anciens Egyptiens appelaient Henou. De cette splendide cité antique, centre du culte dédié à Anubis, il ne reste plus aujourd'hui que des ruines enfouies sous le sable du désert. Déjà à l'époque des pharaons cette ville s'était trouvée plus ou moins délaissée par le clergé. La cause ? La mise en avant de ce fichu Osiris, qui passa finalement au rang de principale divinité des morts, à la place d'Anubis. Au grand déplaisir de ce dernier, qui n'a jamais réussi à avaler la pilule, inutile de le préciser il me semble. Le dieu à tête de chacal n'était pas aussi caractériel que Seth, mais si jamais on avait le malheur de le mettre en colère… Il était conseillé de déguerpir vite et loin. Parce qu'il était l'un des maîtres des ténèbres, et que ça… On avait beau dire, mais ce n'était pas rien. Et puis avouez qu'il est bien plus classe qu'une momie ambulante à laquelle il manque les bijoux de famille ! Hum, passons sur ce détail-là.

Cynopolis, donc. La nuit était bien avancée, les archéologues travaillant sur ce site de fouilles s'étaient tout naturellement retirés pour prendre un repos bien mérité, après une épuisante journée de recherches sous un soleil ardent. Une femme –jeune diplômée brillante à l'enthousiasme débordant- avait réussi à entrer dans le naos d'un ancien temple entièrement dédié à Anubis, où elle avait fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante. Une statue de chacal noir trônait, assise droite et fière, sur un coffret funéraire d'or massif, la tête haute, les deux morceaux d'ambre incrustés dans l'obsidienne de la sculpture lui servant d'iris cernés de la même teinte dorée semblaient fixer un point invisible au loin.

Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une représentation du dieu d'Henou, car si tel avait été le cas, la croix Ankh aurait été visible quelque part, or là elle était totalement absente. De plus, les hiéroglyphes qui ornaient le socle de la statue parlaient très clairement d'un Serviteur ou d'un Envoyé d'Anubis. Il devait donc s'agir de celui-ci, mais rien n'était moins sûr, surtout que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'une chose pareille. Certes il était reconnu que les anciens Egyptiens voyaient en tous les chacals des possibles incarnations d'Anubis, mais jamais il n'avait été fait mention d'une créature étant à son service. C'est donc perplexe et intriguée au plus haut point, que notre jeune égyptologue était partie se coucher, l'esprit empli de questions auxquelles elle espérait vite trouver des réponses.

Peu à peu, le ciel s'obscurcit, de fins nuages noirs venant l'assombrir. Ils voilèrent les étoiles et la lune, accentuant l'ombre naturelle de la nuit. Au fond de son temple, la statue commença à se fissurer, puis à s'effriter. Lentement, elle libérait l'être qui sommeillait en son cœur depuis des siècles et des siècles. La chute de l'Empire Egyptien ne lui avait pas fait du bien, ça non ! Un grognement rauque lui échappa, et la créature s'extirpa finalement de sa gangue de pierre, sautant au sol aussitôt. L'exacte réplique de la sculpture, en chair et en os. Et en poils, aussi.

Taharka prit une profonde inspiration, goûtant à l'air frais de cette nuit paisible. Puis il secoua ses pattes une par une, histoire de les réveiller un peu, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dévoilant de fins crocs effilés d'une blancheur presque inquiétante. Passé ces petites manies qu'il avait toujours au réveil, le chacal posa ses fesses sur les dalles, soudain pensif. Pourquoi diable s'était-il réveillé ? Par chance, son état d'Elémentaire de Sable lui conférait la capacité de savoir immédiatement à quelle époque et où il se trouvait, mais bénéficiait également d'une sorte de mémoire omnisciente. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil lui était ainsi dévoilé. Pratique, non ?

« … C'est quoi ces conneries de dieu unique ? Akhénaton a déjà tenté le coup, ça s'est cassé la gueule. Et encore heureux, et puis quoi encore, sérieux… Hum. A ce que je vois les Humains continuent de s'écharper pour un oui ou pour un non, pour changer ! Créatures stupides et arrogantes… Ah ouais, deux guerres mondiales, rien que ça. J'applaudis, bravo ! Enfin, pour ça il faudrait que j'aie des mains, et étrangement ça me tente pas. Encore des crétineries, encore encore encore et encore… Ouais, rien de bien neuf, quoi. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on m'a réveillé si l'Egypte que j'ai connue n'est plus qu'un tas de vieilles ruines ensablées que les scientifiques humains s'amusent à étudier et/ou piller. Hum… Si je suis debout, Anubis l'est forcément aussi. Commençons par aller voir de ce côté-là. »

Taharka leva donc son postérieur du sol et se mit à trottiner tranquillement vers l'extérieur, le plus naturellement du monde. Une fois au dehors, il prit la direction de l'ouest, quittant Cynopolis pour s'enfoncer davantage encore dans le désert, retrouvant avec délice la sensation de ses pattes battant le sable. Au dessus de lui le ciel se dégagea, les nuages sombres s'effilochant pour ensuite totalement disparaître, laissant ainsi la lune reprendre ses droits.

_« Il faut admettre que parfois idiotie rime avec génie. »_

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Asgard avec Thor, évidemment que Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il soit jugé. Jugé pour les crimes commis pendant son règne à la place d'Odin comme pour ceux commis sur Midgard, avec les Chitauris. En revanche, la chose qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, c'est qu'on l'enferme. Être exilé, privé de ses pouvoirs, voire même exécuté pourquoi pas, ça il l'avait prévu. Mais qu'on l'emprisonne, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Et pourtant… C'était bel et bien la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. Ce qui… Lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Il s'ennuyait mortellement, allant et venant comme un lion en cage, retournant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, autrement dit… Aucune, ou presque. Parfois Thor venait lui rendre visite, et ils parlaient. Un peu. Pas des masses. Loki aimait toujours son frère, bien qu'il prétendait à tout bout de chant le contraire et qu'il arguait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas frères, mais les choses étaient devenues si compliquées… Il s'en voulait de s'être fait manipuler aussi facilement par Thanos, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou pire que la mort. En fait, par moments il en venait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de véritablement mourir lorsqu'il avait délibérément lâché la lance d'Odin. Ca aurait épargné tellement de choses à bien des gens. Seulement voilà, tout ça avait bien eu lieu, et ruminer sur le passé ne le changerait pas.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, le Jötun se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un profond soupir, fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque, franchement… Là, il s'ennuyait comme une huître morte. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Alors c'est toi le grand méchant Loki ? Sérieusement, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… Flippant. »

Le sus nommé se retint de peu de sursauter. Il se redressa vivement, rouvrant les yeux. Par la barbe d'Odin, il rêvait éveillé ou bien… ? Là, se tenant assis au milieu de la cellule comme si c'était parfaitement normal, un grand canidé noir aux allures de chacal aux oreilles pour ainsi dire interminables le toisait fixement, sans sourciller. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Loki pour reprendre ses esprits et redevenir maître de lui-même, malgré la situation qui était véritablement déstabilisante et pour le moins étrange. Mais il en faudrait plus pour le désarçonner. S'asseyant un peu mieux sur son lit, l'Ase dévisagea en silence un bon moment cet étrange visiteur, qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un poil. Finalement, c'est la créature qui engagea la conversation :

« Les Humains sont vraiment bizarres. Seth était vraiment effrayant, y a qu'à voir la tronche qu'il se tape, mais toi… Selon leurs critères de beauté actuels, t'es loin d'être moche. Alors pourquoi toi en mauvais dieu, hein ? Incompréhensible. Enfin, tu me diras, l'habit ne fait pas le scribe.

- Qui es-tu, exactement ?

- Ah, ça c'est la grande question que tout le monde se pose, très cher. Mon véritable nom ne peut être prononcé par les êtres dans ton genre. C'est un nom tellement ancien qu'il n'y a guère que le désert, le vent et la roche pour le murmurer. Mais on m'appelle Taharka. Et je devance ta question suivante, je suis l'Envoyé d'Anubis.

- Anubis… Ce dieu midgardien à tête de chacal ?

- Oh, tu connais ! A la bonne heure, un esprit bien rempli vaut mieux que des muscles bien fournis.

- Ca ne m'explique pas ce que tu fais ici. Ni comment tu as pu entrer, d'ailleurs.

- Je suis un Elémentaire de Sable. Je vais où je veux, quand je veux. déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois sur sa gueule. Quant à savoir ce que je fais ici… Je viens te chercher. Le patron et Seth ont besoin de toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Donc il faut que je te ramène fissa devant eux, sur ce monde que tu appelles Midgard.

- Ah, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, je suis quelque peu… Retenu, vois-tu. souffla Loki en désignant les parois transparentes de sa prison, son habituel petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Va donc falloir que je parle au grand manitou du coin, okay. Pas de problèmes, j'aie déjà fait pire dans ma longue vie. Ca promet même d'être drôle, je suis sûr ! Bouges pas de là chéri, je reviens.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille… ? » soupira le dieu sans relever le surnom dont l'avait affublé la bestiole noire.

C'est d'un bond que Taharka se leva avant de se changer en sable sous les yeux impressionnés du captif. Il virevolta ainsi jusqu'à un interstice suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse passer, et se reconstitua au dehors, très facilement. Pour lui ce genre de choses était l'enfance de l'art, rien de bien sorcier.

Allez hop, au boulot ! Notre chacal avait du travail, et ce n'était pas en restant planté là à bailler aux corneilles que ça allait se faire. Il lui fallait trouver le grand patron du coin. Pour ça, rien de plus simple ! Se fier à sa perception des auras. Celle du big boss devrait forcément être la plus imposante. Ou alors les guignols de cette citadelle dorée n'avaient pas tout compris. Mais passons !

Tourner à droite, encore à droite, puis prendre à gauche… Sauter par-dessus les niquedouilles en robe qui gloussent comme des pintades, passer derrière les gardes sans se faire voir… Monter les escaliers, continuer tout droit, contourner un gros balèze roux qui mangeait comme quatre, monter d'autres escaliers… Ah, une immense porte à double battant dorée ! Ca devait être ici, sans aucun doute.

Sans plus de cérémonies, Taharka entra donc dans la vaste salle du trône, ouvrant la porte en poussant à l'aide de ses pattes avant. Les gardes qui se trouvaient là – au début pétrifiés de surprise devant l'étrange bête qui venait de pénétrer ici- se reprirent bien vite et tentèrent de l'attraper. En vain, évidemment ! Vif comme l'éclair, le chacal se glissa tantôt entre leurs jambes, tantôt sauta par-dessus eux en s'appuyant sur leurs armes, ou bien même se décomposa en sable pour mieux leur filer entre les doigts. Il en profita au passage pour mettre ses assaillants hors d'état de nuire en les assommant, avant de trottiner le plus posément du monde jusqu'à Odin, qui s'était contenté d'observer la scène depuis son trône. Si cet étrange intrus avait eu de mauvaises intentions, il l'aurait senti. Et puis voir de quoi il était capable, c'était bon à prendre ! Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas retenu ses hommes. Taharka ne s'inclina pas devant le Père de Toutes Choses. A ses yeux, il n'y avait qu'Anubis à qui il devait le respect. Lui, et personne d'autre. Enfin… A part Seth, peut-être. Et Sekhmet, aussi. Mais le reste… Il s'en foutait comme de son premier grain de sable. Bon allez, il allait faire un beau geste. Il le vouvoierait.

« Paraît-il que c'est vous le chef dans les parages ? Déjà laissez-moi vous dire que c'est affreusement ostentatoire, tout cet or. A côté les palais des pharaons étaient parfaitement raisonnables niveau décoration, et pourtant j'aie vu de ces cas, vous pouvez pas imaginer… ! Mais bref, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Vous avez enfermé quelqu'un répondant au nom de Loki Laufeyson… Ou bien Odinson, je sais plus… Oh et puis décidez-vous sur ça aussi, à la fin, vous me tapez sur les nerfs ! Bref, il est enfermé. Seulement, figurez-vous que mon patron et un de ses copains ont besoin de lui. Pourquoi, ça j'en sais fichtre rien, mais c'est grave, ça je le sais. Et là vous allez poser l'habituelle question : « Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ? Et comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, etc etc… » Je réponds donc : je suis Taharka, envoyé d'Anubis, dieu des Morts et de l'Embaumement, maître des Sables et des Ténèbres, Protecteur des Âmes Défuntes, qui préside sur le Pavillon Divin.

- Je vois… Vous devez comprendre que si Loki est enfermé, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Certes, je peux le concevoir. Cependant, je n'aie ressenti en lui aucune fourberie ni aucune malveillance, aussi suis-je en train de me demander si vous n'aviez pas le jugement un peu hâtif, chez vous. Ecoutez, Anubis et Seth ne veulent pas déclencher de conflit entre nos deux panthéons, mais si vous refusez de laisser Loki sortir, ils viendront le chercher par la force, et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas voir ça. Je vous promets de garder un œil sur lui, et de très près si ça peut vous rassurer. Et sachez qu'on ne peut pas me semer, si je ne le désire pas. Il ne pourrait pas être sous meilleure garde que sous la mienne.

- Hum… Ce serait une bonne occasion de voir s'il s'est amendé. Très bien, j'accepte. Un garde va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa cellule pour le libérer. Toutefois, s'il venait à s'échapper je vous considérerais comme entièrement responsable.

- Naturellement. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Il faut sérieusement que vous fassiez soigner cette paranoïa. »

* * *

... Et moi j'suis en train de me demander si je fais tourner ça en FrostIron ou pas. xD *commentçaaccroàcecouple?*


	4. Chapitre 3

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !

**Rating :** … Aucune idée ! Ca dépendra des moments, je pense. 8D

**Disclaimer :**Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. OwO En revanche, Taharka et tout ce petit beau monde qui va avec, oui. Donc pas touche ou je mords. ewe

**Note :** Encore merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic, c'est vraiment gratifiant. ^w^ Je vais tâcher de ne pas vous décevoir en la continuant ! Devant les commentaires suite à mon interrogation à la fin de mon dernier chapitre, je crois bien que je vais faire tourner ça en FrostIron, un peu plus tard. X) Je dois encore réfléchir à la façon dont je vais le faire, mais ça me viendra. owo Ah, et effectivement Taharka parle très familièrement, mais c'est calculé, qu'on se rassure ! X) C'est que ce sale machin déteste être sérieux, ça fait ringard et vieux coincé s'il parle correctement, qu'il dit. 8D

Bref, bonne lecture ! =3

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Comment dire… Aïe ?

Les couloirs du vaste palais bâti dans l'obsidienne et le basalte étaient désespérément vides et silencieux. Certes cet endroit n'avait jamais été très animé –normal pour une bâtisse abritant une divinité des morts vous me direz- mais là quand même… C'était franchement dérangeant. L'ombre qui rongeait les coins n'indisposait pas Taharka, habitué à parcourir les lieux les plus sombres que cette terre n'ait jamais porté, mais en revanche… Loki, lui, n'avait pas une vision nyctalope. Et l'aura qui se dégageait de cet endroit ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Les seuls sons qui s'élevaient étaient le cliquetis des griffes du chacal sur les dalles et le bruit ténu de leurs respirations tranquilles.

« Dis-moi, Taharka…

- Ah, tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ressens une telle sensation de noirceur, c'est ça ?

- En effet.

- Tu te trouves ici dans le bastion de mon patron, Anubis. Il est l'un des dieux les plus sombres du panthéon égyptien, ce qui explique cette aura. D'ailleurs, nous sommes dans une sorte de… Comment est-ce que vous dites déjà… ? Ah oui, dimension parallèle. Il n'y a que les dieux et leurs Envoyés pour y accéder. On l'appelle le Royaume des Ombres.

- Je comprends mieux. C'est étonnant que nous n'en ayons eu aucune connaissance.

- C'est votre problème à vous autres, Asgardiens. ricana doucement le canidé. Vous êtes trop sûrs de vous. On est presque arrivés. Un conseil, Anubis ne sera pas seul, alors évite de te montrer trop arrogant sinon… Je ne réponds plus de rien, faudra pas compter sur moi pour risquer ma peau.

- Très bien, mais je ne promets rien. »

L'Envoyé des Ombres poussa une lourde double-porte de ses pattes avant, puis pénétra dans la vaste pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, suivi de Loki. De grands candélabres en étaient les seules sources de lumière, mais étrangement et bien que les flammes fussent hautes, la chaleur répondait aux abonnés absents. Quelques statuettes se trouvaient par-ci par-là, situées symétriquement par rapport aux autres, et on pouvait apercevoir quelques dorures disséminées stratégiquement. Rien de trop ostentatoire, ce qui tranchait nettement avec ce qu'on pouvait voir à Asgard.

Debout au fond de la salle se trouvaient deux grands êtres à l'apparence pour le moins… Particulière. Ils avaient tous deux la peau légèrement dorée, étaient vêtus comme pouvaient l'être les anciens égyptiens, arboraient juste ce qu'il fallait de parures incrustées de turquoise, de lapis-lazuli et d'obsidienne. Quant à leur tête… L'un avait celle d'un chacal noir très semblable à celle de Taharka, et l'autre… C'était comme celle d'un lévrier noir au museau courbé et longues oreilles aux extrémités rectangulaires. Vraiment rien de coutumier ! Loki avait beau avoir vu bon nombre de choses au cours de sa longue existence, il fallait avouer que ça… Ca le surprenait.

Taharka s'avança devant les deux divinités, qui cessèrent de parler entre elles pour porter leur attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. Les babines de Seth –car évidemment c'était lui, qui d'autre ?- s'étirèrent en un imperceptible sourire quand ses prunelles écarlates se posèrent sur le dieu nordique.

« Bien joué, Taharka. Encore une fois tu nous prouves que ta langue n'est pas la seule chose qui fonctionne à merveille chez toi.

- Trop aimable, Seth. Maintenant que je vous l'ai amené, on en fait quoi de ce gamin ?

- Rien ne presse, allons. Nous avons encore du temps, et nous précipiter ne donnerait rien de bon. J'aurais une autre mission à te confier.

- J'écoute, seigneur Anubis.

- Nous allons avoir besoin de guerriers mortels pour livrer cette bataille, Seth et moi ne devrons intervenir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, car si jamais les choses devaient mal tourner, nous serions le dernier rempart face à cette force inconnue. Comme tu le sais, les Hommes sont fragiles et leurs armes… Primitives. A toi de trouver ceux ou celles qui seront aptes à combattre. exposa le dieu chacal de sa voix profonde et posée, rassurante.

- Navré de m'incruster de la sorte dans votre conversation, mais… Je pense connaître les Humains qui conviendraient. »

Perplexes, les trois égyptiens se mirent à fixer Loki, qui arborait un léger sourire en coin. Un sourire qui en disait long, surtout quand on le connaissait…

_« Eh les enfants, le thé à la menthe ça se boit, ça se fume pas ! »_

Les mâchoires claquaient violemment, les griffes lacéraient les chairs, le sang coulait à flots sur un sol rendu boueux car gorgé d'hémoglobine, les grondements et hurlements résonnaient loin dans l'air frais de cette nuit sans nuages… Lorsque le dernier cadavre heurta lourdement le sol, le Loup Géant contempla son œuvre avec satisfaction, le pelage de son poitrail gonflé par la fierté. Ses babines et ses pattes teintées d'écarlate, Fenrir tourna les talons sans se soucier davantage du carnage qu'il laissait derrière lui. Au fond, il n'avait jamais été un monstre dénué de sentiments, prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier venu, mais… Ces abrutis de Midgardiens avaient osé lui tirer dessus comme sur une vulgaire future carpette ! Ah non, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront, et puis quoi encore… ?

Cette forêt ne valait pas celles d'Asgard, mais… Elle faisait bien l'affaire. Tout comme son père, le loup savait changer de monde sans passer le Bifrost. Un avantage certain, surtout en cas de fuite, comme c'était le cas là. Enfin, déjà fallait-il qu'Odin réalise que sa peluche de petit-fils avait décidé de jouer les filles de l'air ! Et ça, mine de rien, ce n'était pas gagné. Que voulez-vous, on peut être Père de Toutes Choses et ne pas être au courant de tout, eh oui ! … Pour les plus malins, vous me direz sûrement « Et Heimdall alors ? Lui il voit tout, sans exception (ou presque) et ce à travers les Neuf Royaumes d'Yggdrasill ! Alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'aller en référer à Odin ? » Réflexion certes bien fondée. Effectivement, Heimdall pourrait dénoncer Fenrir. Mais pour cela… Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse voir que le Loup Géant s'était échappé, or ce n'était pas le cas. Par un quelconque sortilège inédit –oui inédit car celui-ci s'avérait plus abouti que celui de Loki- des pans entiers manquaient à la vision de l'Aesir, qui n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller l'avouer à son Roi. Que voulez-vous, la fierté peut être un véritable frein, par moment.

Mais au vu des événements qui n'allaient pas tarder à se produire, la fierté allait devoir faire un petit tour dans un placard fermé à double-tour…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque les divinités de l'Ancienne Egypte viennent mettre leur nez dans les affaires des Avengers ? Un beau méli-mélo, croyez-moi !

**Rating :** … Aucune idée ! Ca dépendra des moments, je pense. 8D

**Disclaimer ****: **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. OwO En revanche, Taharka et tout ce petit beau monde qui va avec, oui. Donc pas touche ou je mords. ewe

**Note : **Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant ! Navrée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai quelques problèmes en ce moment, donc bon... =w= Enfin bref ! En espérant que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! ^w^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

Tony referma le lourd ouvrage de cuir relié avec un soupir, songeur. Décidément… Si tout ce qui y était décrit avait un fond de vérité, il comprenait que Loki soit devenu aussi amer. N'importe quel père le serait devenu si on lui avait immanquablement arraché ses enfants, au fur et à mesure qu'ils naissaient. Pour le coup, l'ingénieur commençait à sérieusement se demander si tout ça n'était pas plutôt de la faute d'Odin, à la base. Bon, il se garderait bien d'exposer ce genre de raisonnement devant Thor, sinon il risquait d'apprendre à voler sans avoir besoin d'enfiler son armure. A vrai dire, le mieux aurait été de demander confirmation de tous ces récits au principal intéressé, mais ça malheureusement c'était impossible. Et il doutait que le grand blond fétichiste du marteau accepte de l'emmener à Asgard rien que pour qu'il puisse taper la discute à son frère. Ouais, grandement improbable.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, Tony se leva de son fauteuil pour y laisser tomber le livre avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. La dernière réunion avec Fury avait aussi de quoi lui occuper l'esprit. Natasha avait disparue au cours de sa dernière mission, dans un coin perdu de Russie. Franchement, il n'y avait qu'elle pour aller se fourrer dans un guêpier pareil… Il avait dû retenir Clint, qui –comme vous vous en doutez- avait cherché à filer à l'anglaise pour voler au secours de sa rouquine préférée. Mais si même une espionne aussi douée que Natasha se trouvait dans une situation préoccupante… Alors il faudrait plus qu'un archer, aussi doué soit-il, pour aller à son aide.

« Monsieur, l'agent Barton est dans l'ascenseur, il arrive.

- Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup… Merci, Jarvis. Ah, juste un truc. Il est comment ? répondit Tony en faisant demi-tour, revenant vers le salon.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez exactement savoir, monsieur.

- Je te demande pas sa garde-robe, réfléchis un peu ! Je veux savoir dans quel état il se trouve. Histoire de savoir si je dois le prendre avec des pincettes ou pas.

- C'est vrai que monsieur est toujours si diplomate. L'agent Barton semble quelque peu troublé, je vous recommande de ne pas le contrarier.

- Bien ce que je pensais… »

Bon, eh bien… En avant pour une nouvelle joute verbale qui promettait d'être fatigante. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Clint se dirigea immédiatement vers l'ingénieur. Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la mine abattue de son ami. Manifestement, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'une brève accolade, puis allèrent s'asseoir, l'archer sur le canapé et Tony se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil préféré, un vieux truc aux coussins déformés, mais qu'il trouvait diablement confortable.

« Ecoute Clint, si tu viens essayer de me convaincre de partir à la recherche de Natasha, c'est non. C'est trop dangereux, et tu le sais très bien. J'aime pas l'admettre, mais même moi je le sens mal ce truc.

- Mais on ne peut pas juste l'abandonner à son sort ! Quand Loki m'a manipulé elle aurait tout donné pour me ramener, il est hors de question que je reste à ne rien faire pendant qu'il lui arrive je ne sais quoi !

- Ah ne commence pas à t'énerver, hein. Moi aussi je passe de mauvaises nuits en ce moment, t'es pas le seul ! Je sais ce qu'elle représente pour toi, figure-toi que…

- Non tu ne sais pas, toi t'as jamais eu que Pepper et même elle t'as pas été fichu de la garder, alors viens pas me dire que tu sais ce que je ressens, surtout ! »

Tony se figea, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, l'estomac soudain noué. Sa rupture avec Pepper n'était pas récente, mais ça faisait encore mal d'y penser, malgré tout. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle n'avait pas supporté les crises d'angoisse et l'enfermement presque total de l'ingénieur occasionnés par la bataille de New York. Leur relation avait donc tourné court. Oh, ils se voyaient toujours et s'entendaient bien en tant qu'amis, mais au fond Tony n'aimait pas se rappeler l'échec de la seule relation stable qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

De son côté, l'archer se rendit bien compte qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Pourtant il le savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler de ça, mais sur le coup… C'était sorti tout seul. Et maintenant il le regrettait. Eh, Tony était son ami, l'un des rares à le comprendre aussi bien. Le blesser ne rentrait pas dans la liste des objectifs da sa vie.

« Excuses-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te sortir un truc pareil… soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ça va, c'est rien. Et t'as pas tort, au fond. Franchement, Clint… Je n'aime pas rester assis à ne rien faire. Comme toi j'aimerais foncer tête baissée pour aller la retrouver. Mais on ne sait pas où elle est avec précision, et on n'a pas la moindre foutue idée de ce qui a bien pu lui arriver. Se faire tuer en essayant de la secourir serait stupide et ne l'aidera sûrement pas.

- Je sais, je sais… Mais t'as une meilleure idée ?

- Non, c'est bien ça le problème. Je me creuse la tête.

- Moi je peux vous aider. »

Les deux Avengers manquèrent de faire un bond en entendant cette voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Plus vif que son compagnon, Clint se leva, attrapa l'ingénieur par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en arrière. Devant eux, strictement identique aux souvenirs qu'ils en avaient, Loki les toisait sans bouger d'un poil. L'archer ficha son regard dans celui du dieu, et il tiqua. Ses iris… Ils étaient verts. Pas bleus. Pourquoi verts ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

« Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi, rassurez-vous. Bien au contraire, à vrai dire.

- Excuses-nous, mais on a un peu de mal à te croire, tu vois. Parce que la dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds dans cette tour, tu m'as défenestré, et j'ai bien failli finir en crêpe sur le bitume. Et lui tu lui as lavé le cerveau et l'a forcé à tuer ses propres collègues. Donc franchement, te forces pas à jouer les gentils, ça sert à rien.

- Je m'attendais à une telle réaction. Mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas venu pour vous nuire. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas évadé de ma prison à Asgard, si vous vous posez la question.

- Quoi… ? souffla Clint, incrédule.

- Eh non. C'est à moi qu'il doit sa liberté, ce brave petit. »

De mieux en mieux ! Voilà qu'une bestiole aux grandes oreilles venait de se matérialiser à partir de l'ombre de Loki ! Et c'était quoi la suite ? Un Bisounours géant chevauchant un poney rose aux crins de barbe à papa ? Non mais sérieusement, ça devenait un véritable souk monumental ici.

« Je me présente, Taharka, Envoyé d'Anubis. Vous savez, le dieu de l'ancienne Egypte. J'ai parlé à Odin afin d'obtenir la liberté de Loki, sous ma surveillance. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour combattre la menace qui se profile à l'horizon. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de votre conversation, il se pourrait que votre amie soit la première victime de cet ennemi. Pour le moment nous ignorons qui il est ou même ce qu'il est, mais… D'après Anubis nous aurons besoin de mortels pour mener à bien ce combat, et le grand bleu ici présent nous a assuré que votre petit groupe serait l'idéal pour ça.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais que… ? manqua de s'étrangler Loki, fixant le chacal d'un air presque… Effrayé. Presque, faut pas pousser.

- Je ressens les auras comme personne et mes yeux sont capables de voir la nature profonde des choses. Donc il n'y a rien qu'on puisse me cacher, vois-tu. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Ecoutez, les deux Humains… Laissez-nous aller secourir votre amie disparue. Je vous promets que nous vous la ramèneront entière et en parfaite santé. Est-ce que ça vous aiderait à considérer l'hypothèse que Loki n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air ?

- Disons que ce serait un bon début… grogna Tony. Même si j'en doute sérieusement.

- Bon, c'est mieux que rien. T'en penses quoi, Loki ?

- Que c'est de bonne guerre. Surtout après ce que j'ai pu faire à Midgard. Où l'agent Romanoff a-t-elle état vue pour la dernière fois ?

- En Russie. On n'a pas plus précis que ça. Marmonna Clint en croisant les bras. Si jamais elle devait se plaindre de toi à son retour, à supposer que tu nous la ramènes bien… Je peux te jurer que je vais ficher l'intégralité de mon carquois dans ton crâne, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche. Acquiesça l'Ase en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Pendant notre absence, auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir informer votre patron et les autres de la situation ? A notre retour ça épargnera un paquet de questions et d'explications. J'en ai marre de me répéter.

- Pas dit que Fury saute de joie, mais on le fera. Et par curiosité, comment vous comptez retrouver Natasha ? C'est vaste, la Russie.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Stark. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, crois-moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas le Sorcier le plus puissant des Neuf Royaumes pour rien. »

_« Parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour basculer de l'autre côté. »_

Pour une étrange journée, ç'avait été une étrange journée. Pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions, Tony s'affala sur son canapé en fermant les yeux. Loki qui semblait vouloir se racheter, une drôle de bestiole aux longues oreilles qui prétendait être le serviteur d'une autre divinité pas censée exister réellement… Y avait de quoi devenir complètement dingue.

Et puis… C'était quoi cette histoire de bleu qui semblait tant troubler le dieu ? Qu'est-ce que ça cachait encore ? Hum… Une discussion avec Thor s'imposait, et de toute urgence.


End file.
